


Three Little Alphas

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Dean, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Winchesters, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Parent Dean Winchester, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: With three little alphas to take care of, you really hope the babies inside you are betas.





	Three Little Alphas

“Daddy!” The little girl ran into her father’s arms as soon as Dean passed through the door.

“Wow.” He pulled her up to his arms, frowning at her lack of clothes. “Easy tiger. Why are you naked in the living room?”

“Joanna.” You appeared in the room. “Come back here right now!”

Your alpha laughed at how wet you were, your clothes damp and a frown on your forehead.

“Hello, you.” He said. “Now I understand what’s going on.”

You made a face at him, resting a hand on your waist and making your dress a bit tighter around your large stomach.

“Now that you’re here, feel free to bathe the rest of your children.” You decided. “I’m gonna change my clothes and try to take the gum out of Samantha’s hair. You need to talk to Bobby about it.”

He sighed, walking with your daughter to the bathroom as you went to the kids’ room.

You had four of them, two boys and two girls, and  _three_  of them were Alphas: Both your boys – Bobby and John – and Joanna. Samantha, though, was either a Beta or an Omega, and you were thankful for that.

You loved your little alphas, but they were  _so active._ The three of them would run around the house the whole day, never tired. Minutes earlier today, your older son had put bubble gum in his sister’s hair, and you didn’t know how to take it off without cutting her beautiful blonde locks off.

“Mommy.” She whined as you tried to figure out what to do.

“I’m sorry, honey.” You sighed. “I don’t think I can fix it. You’re gonna need a haircut.”

“No, mommy,” Samantha exclaimed. “I don’t want to cut my hair. Don’t make me.”

Your heart broke when she started sobbing, and you kissed her forehead.

“But mommy doesn’t know what to do with it.” You told her.

You raised your eyes when Sam entered the room, his gigantic body casting a shadow over both you.

“Let me try.” He suggested. “Dean did the same to me twice. I’ve mastered on this. Come on, Sam.”

She followed him silently and you sighed, laying on the bed. Bobby was grounded until you found out what to do, and little John was spending the afternoon at Jody’s house.

“Joanna is clean.” Dean entered the room. “And spending time with Cas. You can take a few minutes to rest now.”

You sighed, running your hand over your enlarged stomach.

“And those two? How are they?” He sat by your side.

“Calmer than I’m used to.” You confessed. “I really hope those two aren’t Alphas. We already have three Alphas.”

Dean chuckled.

Joanna would be your last kid, and you managed to keep it in mind of two years and a half. Of course, Dean also managed to broke you and knot you during a heat. Now, you were pregnant with twins.

“We only have one Beta.” He noticed.

“Or Omega.” You pointed.

Your mate nodded slowly and breathed into your hair a bit.

“Did you talk to Bobby yet?” You changed the subject.

Dean sighed and stood up.

“I’ll talk to him now. You should take a nap. I’ll stay with the kids.”

“I need to pick John at Jody’s place.”

“I’ll do it.” He affirmed. “Now, nap. I can take care of those little Alphas.”

You yawned, and hugged your pillow, sleep coming quickly to you.

Pregnant and mother of four kids, naps were something you enjoyed a lot.

“I love you.” You whispered to him after feeling him kiss your forehead.

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
